


His Eyes

by wow30



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, Love, M/M, Time Skips, duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wow30/pseuds/wow30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Alexander noticed him, Aaron looked away without fail.</p>
<p>Always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't written anything in a long time. Whoops.  
> I've been very busy with school recently, but hopefully I'll be dedicate more time towards writing!  
> I hope you all enjoy, and please tell me what you think in the comments!

      Hamilton couldn’t understand Burr.

      The man stood proudly, eyeing him cautiously every time they met. Alexander hopped he would be able to lock eyes with him for a few moments, as if that would tell him all the answers he needed. But whenever he noticed him, Aaron looked away without fail.

      Always.

\----------------

      December 14, 1780.

      Burr was there, as promised. He held a small glass in his hand, the alcohol inside almost spilling out. Hamilton was surprised to see him, considering that he was nowhere to be found when he and Eliza were exchanging vows. Alexander looked at him, seeing a small sparkle in his eyes before he looked down into his drink.  
      Had he been crying?

      Alexander stood up, giving his new wife a quick kiss on the lips before walking over to Aaron. He could feel Eliza’s stare burning a hole through him, but that thought left quickly when he heard Burr speak.  
      “Alexander!”  
      “Aaron Burr.” He smiled, his hands slightly shaking, “It's great to see you! How long has it been?”  
      “A few weeks, I believe.”  
      “Far too long.”  
      “Quite.”  
      They stood in silence for a few moments.  
      “Well,” Alexander began, turning back to Eliza for a few seconds, “Did you enjoy the ceremony?”  
      “I don’t know,” Aaron responded, taking a sip from his glass, “I wasn’t here.”  
      “Oh?” Alexander questioned, “And why’s that?”  
      Aaron chuckled, finishing his drink.  
      “I believe I should get home, Alexander,” Aaron explained, setting down his glass on a nearby table, “I think I’ve had a little too much to drink.”  
      Aaron turned to leave, only making it a few steps before he heard Hamilton call out.  
      “I never thought of you as the type to avoid questions Burr,” Hamilton laughed, causing the man to stop in his tracks.  
      “Do you truly wish to know?” Burr asked, not looking at him.  
      “Yes.”  
      “I don’t think I could have stopped myself.”  
      “From doing what?”  
      “Objecting.”  
      Hamilton turned towards Eliza, who was now talking with her sisters.  
      “You object?” Hamilton asked.  
      “I do,” Burr responded quietly, backing away, “More than you know.”

      And then he was gone.

\----------------

      “Are you alright Alexander? You look as if you hadn’t slept in months.”

      Alexander nodded, pulling out some papers from the inside of his coat. He must have looked like a fool, standing in front of Burr’s house in the middle of the night. Rain poured down hard around him, and he cursed himself for not grabbing a coat with a hood.  
      “Well?” Aaron questioned, gesturing inside, “Aren't you going to come in?”  
      Alexander nodded again, placing the papers on the nearest table before quickly removing his coat.  
      “You must be freezing,” Aaron practically whispered, hanging Alexander’s coat on a hook, “Follow me, I’ll start a fire.”

      Hamilton sat quietly on the couch, doing his best to not soak the cushions. He watched as Burr poked at the fire, sitting quietly as the flames rose before picking up the papers Hamilton had brought. He flipped through them quickly, dropping next to Hamilton with as much grace as one could expect from him.  
      “I swear Alexander,” Aaron groaned, rubbing his temple, “I’m going to kill you the next time you try and make me review your essays.”  
      “If they are going to be published they-”  
      “Must be perfect, yes, I understand,” Aaron interrupted Alexander, his eyes scanning the words on the paper in his hand, “But I still don’t see why you couldn’t have waited until morning.”  
      “I cannot waste time Burr. I’m sure you understand.”  
      Aaron paused for a few seconds, his eyes staring into the fire.  
      “How long have you been writing this one then?” Burr asked, shaking himself from the trance.  
      “Two days.”  
      “And I assume that there were no breaks during that time?”  
      “As I said before, I cannot waste time.”  
      “When was the last time you slept? Ate, even?  
      Hamilton didn’t respond.  
      “I swear you are going insane,” Burr muttered, dropping the papers off to the side.  
      “And what about you Burr?” Hamilton questioned, his voice rising, “I can see the bags under your eyes. Since when have you slept?”  
      “Haven't had the time. I’ve been too busy.”  
      “Doing what?”  
      “Worrying.”  
      “What could you possibly spend so long worrying about?”  
      “You, Alexander. Always you.”  
      Hamilton stood still, his hands shaking. After a minute of silence between the two of them, Burr pulled them together. The kiss was slow and soft, but Hamilton was too tired to complain. Once they finally separated, Hamilton caught a glimpse of Burr’s eyes, dark brown, almost black, and infinitely deep.  
      Burr laughed.

      “I suppose we both are going insane.”

\----------------

      They both held onto each other, the sheets around them not providing enough comfort.

      “I’ve been thinking about us a lot, you know,” Alexander whispered, “I think you're going to end up stealing me from my wife.”  
      Aaron laughed, kissing Alexander passionately.  
      “I would like to hope I had stolen you long ago,” Aaron finally replied, closing his eyes.  
      Alexander rolled on top of him, staring at his face for a few moments.  
      “I love you.”  
      “I love you too, Alexander.”  
      Hamilton smiled, his entire being overwhelmed by this man he still didn’t know. He would understand him, one day.  
      “Can you open your eyes?”  
      “I’m sorry, no.”  
      “Why not?”

      “I’m worried that you’ll not like what you see.”

\----------------

      July 11, 1804.

      Two men stood, not facing one another. Each fueled by a mutual love and hate. Hamilton had never expected things to spiral downhill so fast. A moment of anger led to the worst choices of his life, and those led him here. Fighting the man he loved.  
      He still hadn’t decided if he was going to shoot him or not.

**1**  
Did he understand Burr? Or was he tricking himself?  
**2**  
_“You object?”_  
_“I do.”_  
**3**  
What was Burr going to do?  
**4**  
_“Are you alright Alexander?”_  
**5**  
Would he really shoot him?  
**6**  
_“What could you possibly spend so long worrying about?”_  
_“You, Alexander. Always you.”_  
**7**  
No. No he wouldn’t.  
**8**  
_“I suppose we both are going insane.”_  
**9**  
Hamilton had to have understood Burr by now, he had to.

**10**  
_“I love you too, Alexander.”_

\----------------

      Alexander’s hands were still shaking.

      They had been shaking ever since he raised his gun towards the sky.

      He looked down at his chest, covered in blood. Too much blood. Too much of his blood. He groaned in pain as the boat moved across the Hudson, his back against the wood flooring. He pushed himself up, slipping a few times before being able to see the dueling grounds. Burr stood there watching him.

      Aaron always looked away.

      Always.

      Alexander laughed, spitting out more blood onto himself.

      He never would have understood Burr anyways.


End file.
